Notas de Esperanza
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: Antes titulado "Alas de Sangre" Remasterizado y Re-escrito. La guerra azota con violencia Europa, mientras las fuerzas bélicas destruyen todo rastro de amor y compasión en los hombres. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo dos seres de mundos completamente distintos pueden encontrar, en medio del fuego, unas notas de esperanza para sus corazones rotos? AU. Kai x Yuriy.
1. Capítulo I

**N/a: **¡Saludos! Y bienvenidos a ésta historia. La original ha sido modificada de su versión para darle auténtica veracidad a los hechos históricos y apegarse a ellos lo más posible, así como cierto tipo de detalles en el escrito. Este fanfic fue publicado por primera vez en el año 2005 y antes se titulaba "Alas de Sangre", pero ha sido remasterizado (y vamos, prácticamente re-escrito) con el fin de terminarlo, así que también decidí darle un nombre distinto. Yuriy ha cambiado bastante, ya que decidí darle un enfoque mucho más humano y realista a su personalidad. Mil gracias a Cloy que me animó a continuar ésta historia que yo casi daba por muerta. Un abrazo y mil gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer: **La serie y personajes de Bebyblade no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores y esto se escribe con ánimos de entretenimiento solamente.

**Aclaraciones:** Los hechos narrados en ésta historia contienen una mezcla de realidad y ficción, apegándose lo mayormente posible a los sucesos de la época, así como se han tomado personajes reales que pueden intervenir de un modo diferente al ocurrido en los hechos verídicos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE ESPERANZA**

**Por Crista Ivanonv**

"_En tiempos de hambre, inclusive el más noble de los hombres sucumbe ante el dolor de la necesidad. Y en tiempos de guerra, hasta el más despiadado cuelga de los hilos de la esperanza."_

Heladas corrientes de aire azotan Varsovia, llevándose consigo un escalofrío por parte de todos los habitantes de la flagelada ciudad, calando inclusive en los metálicos huesos de los edificios. El viento frío y húmedo recorre las calles empedradas de la roída ciudad, mientras que el miedo hace que hasta las almas desaparezcan. Era cada vez menos seguro salir a las calles, y sobre todo con los edificios derrumbándose esporádicamente y apilándose en un montón de escombros. Ni qué decir de encontrar comida… a esas alturas era más sano comer un cadáver que alguno de los panes que se encontraban en las panaderías.

Un suave murmullo provocado por el viento suena entre el empedrado, deslizándose fatídicamente hacia el norte, como señalando un viejo camino de almas. Cruzando de largo toda la gran avenida principal, y al noreste de la corroída comunidad, el gran gueto de la ciudad se alza con sus murallas de piedra y ladrillo, azotando el final de la calle con una visión escalofriante, indicio súbito de la muerte que se asomaba en cada rincón de aquel desdichado sitio.

Todos y cada uno de los locales del gueto estaban sólidamente cerrados, varios de ellos fieramente marcados con estrellas e insultos en las marquesinas, mostrando con opulencia cómo el interior de las tiendas ellos estaban destruidas y abandonadas, con trozos de pan pudriéndose en las vitrinas y botellas rotas por todos lados. Llevaban años así, siendo recuerdos inmovibles del horror que azotaba al país.

El cielo grisáceo se mezclaba con una leve neblina helada, elevándose sobre las banquetas y haciendo del paisaje un escenario perfecto para una mañana deprimente, en la cual el silbido del viento hacía eco contra las paredes corroídas. A veces parecía ser un fantasma susurrando y arrastrando los pies, logrando despertar la imaginación de los más pequeños.

Al final de una estrecha calle se alza una gruesa construcción de piedra y concreto, de arquitectura simple pero resistente. Hace algunos años servía como un importante colegio católico, pero ahora no era más que un albergue para los más jóvenes de la ciudad. Al menos, aquellos que aún estaban con vida.

El sitio tenía tres pisos de altura, el último dedicado a los dormitorios y los otros dos conformados por múltiples salones que alguna vez fueron destinados para estudios rigurosos. El lugar estaba sucio, con residuos de basura y escombros partiéndose por el piso, huellas del bombardeo ocurrido en la ciudad hace cuatro años.

Los pasillos de aquella abadía están llenos de movimiento, muy a pesar de apenas ser las cinco de la mañana. Varias mujeres mayores, vistiendo como uniforme un traje de tela azul, caminan con rapidez a través del tercer piso, haciendo resonar sus tacones por todo el lugar. Los cuartos, equipados con un par de literas cada uno y un cajón de ropa, si es que tenían suerte, arropan a jóvenes varones que duermen profundamente, con un sueño imperturbable a pesar de vivir en esos tiempos tan violentos.

¿Qué podían hacer, siendo inconscientes del horror que estaba asomándose sobre sus cabezas? Corría un helado doce de Enero de 1943, y dentro de ellos sólo cabía la ligera esperanza de no caer bajo el manto de la muerte, con los anhelos de escapar de la mano de hierro que cada vez apretaba más sus frágiles cuellos.

El sonido de múltiples vehículos, grandes y pesados llegó hasta sus ventanas. Escucharon que tocaban a sus puertas con golpes brutos y secos, siendo llamados por aquellas mujeres que parecían estar poseídas por una controlada desesperación, escondida perfectamente bajo sus rostros de piedra. La noticia les había dejado heladas, pero la resignación hacia el destino no fue capaz de entrar a sus corazones.

Los chicos mayores, quienes no rebasaban los dieciséis años, empezaron a ser sacados de sus camas con brusquedad, llamados al patio e indicándoles a forzar puertas y ventanas con barras de hierro, mientras que los más pequeños se quedaban en sus camas, abrazándose a sus almohadas y escondiéndose bajo las cobijas.

Otros, se asoman valientemente por las ventanas de sus dormitorios para ver el exterior, mirando extrañados el gueto que ahora parecía empezar a arrojar humo desde diversos puntos del mismo. Ruidos y explosiones a los lejos les hacían temblar, dejando tras de sí espesas nubes de polvo que les provocaban gran inquietud.

Pero en el último de los dormitorios de aquel piso, el tiempo parecía correr mucho más lento. Allí se encuentran dos varones, uno recostado con las manos tras su cabeza y otro mirando atentamente la ventana, observando cómo múltiples vehículos comienzan a estacionarse delante de la abadía. Algunos parecían tener mucha gente en ellos. El que era espectador de esto se había despertado gracias a los ruidos de los tacones, mientras que el otro no había dormido en toda la noche, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

— Hay muchos camiones aquí afuera.

Comenta el más joven de no más de siete años, a lo que el otro se levanta de su cama y se sienta en la orilla, sin siquiera prestar atención al otro pequeño que miraba por la ventana. Sus ojos azules se clavaron firmemente en el frío suelo, mirando por unos instantes sus pies descalzos y helados por la falta de cobijas más gruesas. Peinó un poco sus cabellos, los cuales eran rojos como el fuego, tratando de calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza que estaba amenazando con brotarle.

Su pequeño compañero de cuarto baja del viejo buró junto a la ventana, acercándose a él y brincando un poco. Clavó sus ojos marrones en el chico, dándose cuenta que el otro estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera le había visto acercarse. Le tomó de la manga de la camisa y la jaló, tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Yuriy?

Le pregunta inocentemente, a lo que el joven de mirada celeste se sobresalta un poco. Desvía su mirada del niño para clavarla en un arrugado sobre, dejado descuidadamente a un lado de su almohada. Aquella carta que había llegado a sus manos después de un año de esperarla, finalmente le había rebelado qué es lo que le esperaba a todos aquellos que no tuvieran la sangre que las brutales bestias consideraban digna.

— Han venido por nosotros. — Responde, más para sí mismo que para el niño, sintiendo que su pecho era aplastado por una sensación que repudiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y eso era el miedo. Un sentimiento que, por más que lo tuviese clavado dentro de sí, jamás expresaría. Su orgullo era todo lo que le quedaba de entre los escombros de ser humano en el que se había convertido, así que nunca dejaría que nadie le pisoteara… ni siquiera el miedo. El niño se rascó su rubia cabeza, al tiempo que no pudo evitar tomar todo aquello como un simple juego, creyendo que de seguro terminaría para después volver a su vida normal, sin sospechar siquiera que tal vez no vería un nuevo día.

De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio es abierta con brusquedad. Una mujer casi cuarentona, de cabellos rubios y uniformada llamó al ojiazul con tono firme, aunque siendo incapaz de ocultar un aire de desesperación.

— ¡Joven Ivannov! Salga de inmediato, necesitamos que nos ayude a cerrar la abadía. — Gritó severamente a lo que el pelirrojo se giró a mirarla fríamente.

— Sólo lograrán enfurecerlos. — Le dice con un tono áspero, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño que aún sujetaba su camisa. — Tanto usted como yo sabemos que no importa lo que hagamos, van a llevarnos a todos.

— ¿Llevarnos? ¿A dónde van a llevarnos?

Pregunta el pequeño sobresaltado, quien suelta de inmediato la camisa del chico y lo mira con un gesto de miedo. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en gran sorpresa, incapaz de creer que el joven soltase tan frías palabras. Sin medir sus actos, se acerca a zancadas hacia el joven para darle un fuerte bofetón.

El pelirrojo se limita a sostener su mejilla sonrojada debido al golpe, al tiempo que clava su mirada en el suelo, sintiendo un enorme desprecio por la carta que había recibido… hubiese sido mejor morir en la ignorancia. Aquella mujer notó la expresión vacía del hermoso ojiazul, dándose cuenta de que debajo de ella se escondía un profundo sentimiento de temor.

La mujer sólo arrugó la nariz y se dio la media vuelta, tomando al pequeño niño de la mano y marchándose con él hacia el pasillo. Al caminar por éste, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas surcaran sus ojos después de los primeros pasos. A pesar de todo, sabía que lo que había dicho el muchacho era nada más que la simple verdad, y eso la tenía envuelta en un discreto pánico.

Yuriy se gira hacia la ventana, sintiéndose mareado al ver las nubes de humo elevarse por el gueto. Montonales de camiones llegan desde el portón, cargando consigo a múltiples soldados armados. El chico suspiró quedamente, al tiempo que volvía a su litera para recostarse en ella, conciliando el sueño rápidamente debido al cansancio. Así sería mejor, con suerte y moriría de un balazo al encontrarlo de esa manera.

Pasan un par de horas hasta que el joven despierta bruscamente al escuchar un ruido sumamente pesado del exterior, a lo que se gira para mirar nuevamente por la ventana. Sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver que un enorme tanque se acerca lentamente hacia la entrada de la abadía, desplegando todo su pesado hierro.

Pero lo que más le estremece, es ver cómo largas filas de polacos se forman en las calles, todos esperando entrar a los múltiples camiones de carga.

Sintiendo que el miedo estaba sacándole partida, se pone de pie de un brinco, para después abrir los cajones de ropa del viejo buró. Saca rápidamente unos pantalones y un suéter, para luego ponerse encima un desgastado abrigo beige algo corroído por el tiempo.

Estaba atándose las botas, cuando el feroz sonido de una bala de cañón impactando contra la pared de la abadía le estremeció. Poniéndose de pie lentamente, vio cómo aquel pesado tanque entraba al edificio. Una bandera roja, grande y ondeante coronaba aquel vehículo al igual que los parabrisas de los demás camiones.

Apretó sus puños, sintiendo que un estremecedor pánico luchaba por apoderarse de él. Hoy… era una limpieza más al gueto de Varsovia, una limpieza aplicada por el ejército nazista, condenando a aquellos que tenían ya cuatro años sufriendo las impiedades del Tercer Reich._(1)_

No les dejaría que lo vieran morir con temor. No a Yuriy Ivanov, así que conservando toda la calma que le era posible y sumiéndose en una tranquilidad impresionante, salió de su habitación. Podía distinguir que gruesas y agresivas voces masculinas ladraban a los niños, ordenándoles formarse en el patio. El pelirrojo hace caso omiso de las indicaciones de las prefectas que llega a toparse, que le ordenan que se coloque en las filas junto con sus compañeros.

Continúa su recorrido, hasta llegar a un pequeño salón al final del pasillo del tercer piso, esperando con ansias volver a encontrarse en ese hermoso cuartillo. Sin hacer ruido, abrió la vieja puerta, empujándola firmemente y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral al escuchar el rechinido de la madera contra el suelo.

En el patio central, un enorme escándalo se escuchaba proveniente de los camiones que entraban con brutalidad en el recinto. Yuriy no tuvo ojos para nada más que para lo que había en ese abandonado cuarto. Era un sitio que olía un poco a humedad, el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba desgarrado y amarillento debido al poco cuidado que se le había brindado en los últimos años. Era un salón de música abandonado, el cual tenía sin uso desde la invasión de los nazis a Polonia, por lo que nadie entraba en él además del pelirrojo.

El objeto de sus deseos estaba en una de las esquinas, descansando elegantemente a pesar de su mal estado. Un fino chelo de madera rojiza, agrietada y vieja le aguardaba, resplandeciendo con la luz de una gran ventana cubierta por una delgada y transparente cortina blanca, la cual se mecía con el viento colándose por los vidrios rotos. Se acercó a aquel bello instrumento y comenzó a tocar las cuerdas una por una, levantándolas con uno de sus dedos y dejándolas caer rápidamente, dejando oír un pequeño sonido suave. Una leve sonrisa se asoma en sus labios al sentir las finas cuerdas deslizarse por sus yemas.

Acarició el arco que estaba junto al sonoro objeto, el cual reposaba cálidamente a su lado, para después tomarlo delicadamente entre sus dedos. Aquel chelo era su última posesión, el único objeto valioso que conservaba de un pasado que cada día parecía más lejano. ¿Qué mejor forma de morir que abrazado a los más hermosos recuerdos de su corta vida?

Suspirando, tomó el chelo y lo cargó hasta una de las amontonadas sillas de la habitación, tomándola y sacudiéndola un poco para sentarse en ella. Recargó el objeto entre sus piernas, como si fuese un hermoso amante al que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor. Sus finos dedos se pasaron por las cuerdas, sintiéndolas como si fuese la piel del más bello de los seres, para después fusionar aquel erótico instrumento con la varilla de crines de caballo. Un dulce sonido empezó a brotar de ésta vibración, como si fuesen los gemidos del más puro y sensual éxtasis.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, enamorado del bello Canon D-dur, el cual estaba interpretando con cada ápice de su alma.

— ¡KYAAHH!

El sonido del chelo es interrumpido por un desgarrador grito que proviene de las afueras del cuarto, dejando en claro que la masacre estaba dando su trompetada de inicio. El ojiazul sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, ahogándose de un lacerante vacío.

Resignado a ignorar el grito, continúa tocando, sumergiendo su espíritu en cada nota musical que brotaba del bello objeto.

En el patio de la abadía, una mujer es derribada al suelo de un tiro en la cabeza, con su sangre derramándose en un abundante charco carmesí. Diversos soldados de la Einsatzgruppen_(2)_ apuntan a los jóvenes con sus rifles, obligándoles a retroceder y formándolos. Algunos empujaban y golpeaban a los chicos, dando tiros al aire, asustándoles y llevándolos al borde de las lágrimas.

El miedo que estaba infundado en ellos les impedía siquiera replicar. Temían por sus vidas, y el ver a sus amigos siendo pisoteados y golpeados sin piedad los cohibía todavía más. Rápidamente, fueron acomodando a todos en filas de cinco en fondo, las maestras al principio, los mayores después y los más pequeños al último.

— Weibchen! (¡Perra!)

Se escuchó de repente sonar por el lugar, en tanto que uno de los hombres alzaba su potente revólver y le pegaba un tiro a la cabeza a una joven maestra que había corrido a lado de un pequeño niño, de no más de siete años, quien había caído al ser empujado por sus compañeros. El cuerpo de la pobre mujer cayó de bruces hacia el pequeño, quien se limitó a abrir los ojos a mas no poder, mirando cada gota de sangre que se derrama por la cabeza de su profesora.

Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de horror, tragándose las ganas de gritar. Se había dado cuenta que cualquier movimiento es una excusa para ser aniquilado, pero aún ignorante de que, tarde o temprano, el manto de la muerte se alzaría sobre él. Lentamente y blanco como un papel, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a las filas, formándose en completo silencio.

Todos los jóvenes estaban ya formados y las maestras sobrevivientes temblaban de pies a cabeza, cayendo en la cuenta de que el macabro espectáculo apenas estaba empezando. Dos Sd. Maultiers_(3)_ totalmente nuevos llegaron a la escena, derrochando el sonido de sus motores y tubos de escape.

Las banderillas de la S.S. y de la esvástica nazi ondeaban orgullosamente en el capote, dando a entender que las personas dentro de aquellos vehículos no eran soldados cualquiera. Todos en aquel patio temblaron al mirar los negros autos, sintiendo que el alma se les iba al suelo.

La segunda purga del Gueto de Varsovia daba comienzo_.(4)_

De uno de esos coches salió un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo negro, portando orgullosamente las pobres insignias correspondientes a un grado de Untersturmführer(_5)._ Alto, moreno y corpulento, de porte frío y sumamente aterrador. Llevaba unas gafas de Sol, pero su rostro era tan cuadrado y firme que transmitía un profundo temor.

El siniestro hombre comenzó a caminar frente a las filas de los jóvenes que estaban aterrados, reinando en ellos un silencio estremecedor. La tensión era más que desgarradora, ya que a cualquier movimiento en falso, a cualquiera le podrían volar la cabeza sin compasión alguna. Ese hombre seguía mirando indiferente los rostros nerviosos de los desdichados presos, ya que todo aquel que contactaba con sus ojos tras esas gafas, se quedaba sin aliento. Luego de una buena inspección a los presos de guerra, se volteó hacia uno de los soldados y le indicó, señalando al grupo de los niños más pequeños:

— Nehmen Sie! (¡Llévenselos!)

Sin más, fueron condenadas aquellas pobres criaturas. Los brutales soldados se llevaron a empujones a los infantes, dirigiéndoles hacia uno de los camiones que había entrado en la abadía. Los pequeños eran alrededor de cuarenta, cuarenta que estaban siendo apretujados en un camión para diez soldados. Aquellas pobres criaturas gemían de dolor al ser golpeados por aquellos crueles hombres que les exigían acomodarse en un lugar que apenas les dejaba respirar, mientras las maestras miraban aterradas aquella fatídica escena, seguras de que jamás volverían a ver a aquellos párvulos que apenas había comenzado a vivir.

El lúgubre silencio reinaba aquel lugar, ya que después de terminar su labor, el camión arrancó llevándose a los pequeños que lloraban y gemían con desesperación. El macabro oficial iba a dar la siguiente orden, mirando fríamente a todos en el patio. El silencio era tal que apenas y el viento se escuchaba.

Estaba a punto de batir la lengua, cuando llegó a sus oídos llego una hermosa y suave melodía. La música llegaba a todo aquel en el patio. Por unos instantes, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de aquel cruel teniente, quien miró hacia un costado del tercer piso, distinguiendo de dónde provenía el sonido.

Una rubia mujer abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer el sonido del chelo, sintiendo que el estómago se atoraba en su garganta.

— Joven Yuriy… — Susurró, incapaz de describir el miedo que se apoderaba de ella. Y no sólo por su vida, sino por el final que podría tener aquel atrevido joven.

— Señor, ¿Qué procedemos? — Preguntó uno de los soldados hacia el teniente de forma sumamente respetuosa, casi rastrera.

El hombre iba a dar una indicación, cuando la puerta del segundo Maultier fue abierta de pronto. El moreno se tensó de inmediato al percatarse de ello, al igual que el resto de soldados que se pusieron de piedra. Los que tenían el rango más alto de entre los militares alzaron el brazo en un saludo romano al igual que el macabro teniente. Los demás soldados mantuvieron sus armas sobre los civiles, sin bajar la guardia un solo momento.

— ¡Heil Hitler! — Pronunciaron con voz fuerza los del saludo, en tanto que la persona del coche terminaba de bajar.

Era un joven de tan sólo veintiséis años, pero que ostentaba un poderoso cargo reluciendo en sus ropas. Era nada más y nada menos que un SS-Standartenführer_.(6)_ Dos brillantes hojas de roble se colocaban en el cuello de su elegante saco, mientras una gorra con una calavera en el medio daba todavía más a entender el poderoso pedestal en el que se encontraba aquel hombre.

El viento acariciaba un poco su cabello grisáceo, mientras sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras, las cuales fueron retiradas para dejar ver su mirada carmesí. En un elegante y lento andar, se dirigió hacia su subordinado, quien mantuvo su pose de profundo respeto. En su camino se encontró con el cadáver de una de las profesoras asesinadas y simplemente paso por arriba de ella.

— ¡Comandante Hiwatari! Espero que haya tenido un agradable viaje.

— Doctor Fritz Klein. — La voz de aquel joven era fría como un témpano y gruesa, varonil en todos sus ápices. — ¿Qué es lo que hace en este lugar? Se supone que debería estar en Belsen estudiando los procedimientos las selecciones y a los prisioneros.

Pregunta el muchacho con algo más de cansancio, hastiado por largo viaje que había tenido que llevar a cabo, pero debido a las órdenes directas de supervisar la purga de Varsovia no había podido evadir tal responsabilidad.

— Si, pero hace tiempo que quería venir a Varsovia. — Respondió, bajando la mirada. — Pero usted sabe, estando expectante a que me den el cargo de supervisor del campo, y yo…

— Basta. Me aburre. — Cortó con frialdad el ojicarmín, sacando del bolsillo de su saco una caja de cigarrillos y poniendo uno en sus labios, manejándolo grácilmente a pesar de los guantes de piel negra que llevaba puestos. — No vine aquí a perder el tiempo.

El bicolor levantó una mano haciendo una señal a los soldados, los cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a empujar a los muchachos de la abadía para meterlos en un camión al igual que a los pequeños. Los jóvenes obedecieron resignadamente, tan sólo sintiendo cómo la incertidumbre se comía sus entrañas.

Las maestras en cambio, no fueron movidas de su lugar. Eran aproximadamente diez, sin contar las que ya habían sido fusiladas. Las piernas de aquellas pobres mujeres temblaban con violencia, ya que el miedo finalmente se las estaba devorando. Un soldado se le acercó a Hiwatari después de hacerle una reverencia.

— ¿Qué hacemos con las mujeres, señor?

El bicolor tan sólo se limitó a pelearse con su elegante zippo grabado con sus iniciales. La maldita llama no encendía debido al frío y eso lo desesperaba.

— Hagan lo que les plazca, montón de cerdos. — Respondió indiferente, aunque sabiendo a la perfección lo que realmente pretendían sus hombres.

Eran todo un equipo de sesenta soldados tan sólo para esa edificio, hombres que habían viajado semanas enteras desde Alemania sin haber probado un bocado de carne humana, y aquellas desdichadas mujeres estaban puestas en bandeja de plata para ellas.

Los brutales soldados sonrieron macabramente, mirando a las pobres féminas, quienes al sentir el terror de lo que se avecinaba, soltaron a correr, empezando una corta persecución, tratando de escapar de las bajezas a las que estaban a punto de ser sometidas.

Era totalmente inútil. En menos de un parpadear, todas y cada una de ellas habían caído en las manos de esos seres sin escrúpulos, quienes las arrastraban hacia el suelo, presas de un fatídico destino.

En cuanto aquel cigarro finalmente pudo encenderse, Hiwatari se dirigió a las escaleras de la abadía, seguido por un pequeño grupo de soldados que habían decidido no participar de las brutales violaciones. Aquella música era sumamente extraña, como si trajera consigo una melancolía impregnante. Las notas musicales eran tristes y suaves, casi como un arrullo.

El corroído edificio parecía adornarse gracias a la música en los pasillos, la cual empezaba a formar extraños sentimientos en el frígido bicolor, quien se sintió perturbado al encontrar aquello fascinante.

Llegaron al segundo piso, donde el joven les indicó que registraran todo el lugar en busca de algún refugiado, pero no encontraron nada. Sin embargo, en algunos cuartos encontraron objetos valiosos pertenecientes a las profesoras, por lo cual el bicolor les dio la libertad de hurgar cuanto quisieran.

Hiwatari dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras del último piso, persiguiendo el rastro de la hermosa melodía. Los soldados estaban dispuestos a seguirles, pero con una simple indicación de su mano, les ordenó quedarse en la segunda planta.

Sin decir una sola palabra, procedió a subir los escalones, escuchando cada vez más cerca aquella hermosa melodía. Al final de las escaleras pudo distinguir finalmente el sonido de lo que parecía ser un chelo triste y nostálgico, el cual provenía de un viejo salón al fondo del pasillo. Cautelosamente, se acercó hacia el lugar, calculando hasta su propia respiración.

Unos pasos más, y sólo una puerta de madera lo separaba de aquel bello concierto. Lentamente tomo la perilla para abrirla con sutileza, aunque el rechinido lo delató. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, entró a la habitación.

Lo que contempló dentro de ella, le hizo sentir un jalón en el estómago.

Una persona, de no más de dieciséis años, tocaba un enorme chelo rojizo yacente entre sus piernas, el cual hacía juego con su hermoso cabello, el cual parecía fuego bajo aquella brillante luz del ventanal. Su piel era sumamente blanca, tanto así que era más clara que el saco con el que se cobijaba. No pudo ver el color de sus ojos, ya que los tenía herméticamente cerrados, concentrándose en mover grácilmente aquel arco.

Para él, era una mujer de una belleza muy extraña, pero cautivadora.

El joven Hiwatari salió de su desconcierto, para después acercarse hacia aquel extraño ser. A medida que daba sus pasos, la belleza de aquel ser se volvía más y más intrigante. El chelista se percató de la presencia del nazi, pero aún así no se inmutó.

El bicolor sacó de entre sus ropas un pesado revolver, para después apuntar con su arma directo a la sien de la criatura. Lo único que hizo el pelirrojo fue dejar de tocar la melodía, para después girar su rostro hacia el alemán.

El ojicarmín sintió que un hechizo caía sobre su ser al contemplar dos enormes ojos de un azul intenso, asemejándose a unas preciosas joyas… pero la voz de aquella criatura angelical le provocó una gran conmoción.

— ¿Qué espera? — Preguntó en un perfecto alemán, a lo que el bicolor dio un respingo.

Era un hombre. Uno totalmente andrógino que fácilmente podría confundirse con una bellísima mujer. Su figura era muy estilizada y delgada, por ende no había podido distinguir entre sus ropas ese pecho plano. El bicolor estaba totalmente confundido, por lo que jala el martillo del revólver hacia atrás, haciendo sonar un leve clic.

El rostro de Kai se comienza a mostrar nervioso, ¿Por qué…? Ese chico no era más un anormal con apariencia bizarra. No iba a tragarse esa estupidez de amor a primera vista, y mucho menos con un asqueroso judío.

— Insolente, ¿no te importa que esté a punto de matarte?. — El tono altanero del bicolor hizo hervir la sangre de Yuriy, junto con su lengua…

— ¿Acaso esto es una democracia?

Le responde mordazmente, furioso al saber que su vida estaba siendo tratada como si de basura fuese. El enojo no se hizo esperar en el bicolor, así que de un rápido movimiento le golpea directamente en la cara al pelirrojo. Un hilillo de sangre brota de sus labios partidos, a lo que el ojiazul se limpia lentamente, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto para sorpresa del alemán.

— Veo que prefiere matarme a golpes… — Soltó, incapaz de contener sus palabras.

El bicolor sonrió de medio lado ante el atrevimiento del hermoso pelirrojo. Lentamente bajó el arma y tomó la barbilla del joven, volteándole la cara para hacer contacto con sus ojos. Eran penetrantes y fríos, como si reflejaran en ellos los helados témpanos de la cruda Siberia. Hiwatari arqueó una ceja ante su descubrimiento.

— Tú… no eres polaco…

Kai soltó su rostro y se acercó una de las tantas sillas amontonadas. La puso frente al pelirrojo y se sentó en ella, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, dejando totalmente desconcertado a Yuriy.

— ¿Qué esperas? Toca…

Le ordenó, a lo que el pelirrojo parpadeó unos instantes, confundido. Viendo que el nazi se ponía impaciente, decidió ceder dócilmente, sabiendo que había soltado la lengua más de lo que le convenía. La bella tonada comenzaba una vez más, repitiendo el Canon D-Dur con suaves notas que hacían relajar al frío nazi.

Yuriy seguía el compás de la melodía mientras fijaba sus ojos en el rostro impávido de Hiwatari, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero éste se limitaba a mirarlo penetrantemente. Finalmente, la canción llegaba a su fin, terminando con un largo sonido suave de una sola cuerda. El silencio se volvió penetrante entre ellos, pero por alguna razón… no era precisamente incómodo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Le pregunta al ojiazul.

Pero antes de que siquiera pueda responder, la puerta es derribada violentamente. Los soldados nazis entran rápidamente al lugar y uno de ellos corre hacia Yuriy, apuntando su arma al pelirrojo. De un rápido movimiento, Kai le baja el arma sin inmutarse. El soldado iba a preguntarle a su superior los motivos, pero el doctor Klein entró estrepitosamente a la habitación desconcertado por el alboroto.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! ¡Señor, se ha ido sin decirnos nada! — Pero al ver que el bicolor estaba sentado frente a una hermosa chica, mira a Hiwatari desconcertado, como pidiendo una respetuosa explicación.

— Lleve a éste prisionero a los camiones, lo quiero vivo para las selecciones. — Ordenó con frialdad, tan sólo poniéndose de pie de golpe.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Contestan los soldados enérgicamente, los cuales corren hacia el pelirrojo tomándolo con violencia y haciéndolo soltar el instrumento musical en el suelo de forma abrupta. El golpe de las cuerzas azotándose retumba por el lugar, clavando un poderoso dolor dentro del pecho de Yuriy, quien se toma la osadía de dedicarle una última mirada de odio hacia el bicolor, el cual pareció indiferente ante ésto.

Todos salen de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos superiores en el cuarto. Klein comienza a esbozar unas palabras con timidez hacia su superior, tratando de escogerlas con cuidado.

— Perdone mi insolencia señor, pero… ¿Acaso dijo que era un varón?... ¿Por qué le ha perdonado la vida? — El bicolor le miró con dureza, casi haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras del repulsivo hombre.

— ¡Usted no es nadie para cuestionar mis decisiones! ¡Y si no quiere problemas, suba su trasero al auto y lárguese a Auschwitz!

Vociferó, realmente cabreado, a lo que el moreno simplemente se disculpó temblando de miedo y saliendo de la habitación. Kai Hiwatari, poderoso nazi de alto rango en la S.S. era conocido por su terrible carácter, pero también por sus increíbles habilidades estratégicas y civiles que le habían valido un reconocido puesto a tan corta edad.

El bicolor respiró profundo, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Definitivamente ese chico le había tocado una fibra sensible, la cual estaba dispuesta a apaciguar lo antes posible. Acomodándose un poco el cuello del saco, se encamina hacia la puerta, dispuesto a seguir a los soldados.

Estando a tan sólo un par de pasos de la salida, se detiene abruptamente. Parpadeó unos instantes, para después girar su mirada sobre su hombro.

Aquel viejo chelo reposaba inerte sobre el piso, con la luz de la ventana iluminando sus viejas grietas. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, pensando tan sólo unos instantes… después, caminó hacia el instrumento y lo alzó entre brazos, cargándolo y llevándoselo hacia la salida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/a:** Espero y les haya gustado. La verdad casi tuve que reescribir todo el capítulo original, honestamente tenía demasiados errores y unos huecos narrativos horripilantes jajaja xD. Aquí debajo les pongo un pequeño glosario para dar detalles sobre terminología. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :)

**GLOSARIO**

_**1. Tercer Reich:**__periodo de la historia de Alemania comprendido entre 1933, año de la llegada al poder del Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán de Adolf Hitler__ y su caída en el año 1945__._

_**2.**__**Einsatzgruppen:**__ Escuadrón de ejecución itinerante perteneciente a la S.S. cuya tarea consistía en fusilamentos masivos._

_**3. Sd. Maultier:**__ (abrev.) Vehículos militares utilizados por los alemanes antes y durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

_**4. Segunda Purga del Gueto de Varsovia:**_ _La primera comenzó en Mayo de 1942._

_**5. Untersturmführer:**_ _Equivalente a un subteniente._

_**6. SS-Standartenführer**__: Equivalente a un coronel._


	2. Capítulo II

**N/a: **¡Saludos a todos! Antes que nada mil gracias por su apoyo, y una enorme disculpa por la demora en actualizar. Como había comentado antes, éste fic es una remasterización, por ende me está costando un poco de trabajo volver a escribir el trabajo haciendo una adaptación más adecuada, así que quiero agradecer enormemente a **Cloy Jubilee** por ser mi beta reader y ayudarme con la narración, ya que fue un capítulo bastante difícil. Espero y lo disfruten, y también mil gracias a los que están leyendo mi fic de "**Woodkid: El monstruo dentro de Mi", **el capítulo nueve ya se está cocinando y estará listo pronto. Ya pueden pasar a leer la respuesta a sus reviews en mi blog en donde también encontrarán proximamente recomendaciones y reseñas sobre otros fics publicados aquí en fanfiction net :) y sin más, les envío un enorme abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE ESPERANZA**

**Por Crista Ivanonv**

**Capítulo II**

Una violenta sacudida bastó para despertarlo. Y la verdad su cuerpo lo agradecía, ya que las molestias de su espalda encorvada iban a terminar por hacerlo agonizar de dolor debido a tan inconveniente posición. Trató de estirar sus piernas, pero le fue imposible debido a que inmediatamente chocaron con alguien frente a él, quien se revolvió incómodo en su estrecho sitio. Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos, recordando su penosa situación.

El avejentado camión transitaba por un empedrado camino, lleno de fango y baches que hacían cada vez más incómodo el traslado debido a los continuos saltos y golpes que provocaba en la caja de carga. El lodo dificultaba el avance del vehículo y sobretodo, atormentaba a los jóvenes que venían en la cabina de ese transporte, aunque ahora más bien parecía un infierno.

Yuriy miró a toda su periferia, encontrándose con el terrible espectáculo. En ese diminuto cajón, habían alrededor de treinta personas, todos hombres jóvenes, quienes habían sido capturados durante la invasión al gueto. Estaban apretujados, sucios y hambrientos, ya que llevaban casi veinte horas en aquella cabina sin una pizca de comida y bebiendo tan sólo el agua de lluvia que caía a torrentes por los costados del encapotado. El camión avanzaba sumamente lento y se detenía cada par de horas para cargar ya fuese combustible o para que los conductores estiraran las piernas. Parecía ser que lo hacían a propósito, alargando el viaje sólo para torturarles. Algunos de esos muchachos estaban bastante enfermos, y se podía notar en su piel debido a las pústulas de sangre provocadas por la constante humedad a la que estaban expuestos.

El hermoso ojiazul sintió la dolorosa humedad dentro de sus botas, calándole en la piel y mezclándose con el inclemente frío que se colaba por todos lados. Aquella cabina de la troca era sólo un corral de metal con una burda lona haciendo de techo y paredes, por lo que el agua se colaba todo el tiempo junto con el fango. Yuriy se había retraído en una de las esquinas de fondo del camión, a pesar de que sus compañeros de viaje se amontonaban unos a otros en el centro para darse calor. Al menos, el lugar del joven le permitía ver el paisaje y también a los otros camiones que iban a lado del suyo.

Aunque las corrientes de aire eran demasiado frías, hizo lo posible por no encorvarse, tratando de quitarse así mismo un poco más de espacio. El chico que estaba frente a él presentaba bastantes síntomas de pulmonía y tosía constantemente, por lo que el pelirrojo hizo un esfuerzo para dejarle que al menos pudiera sentarse y aligerar su agonía.

Lo contempló unos instantes, para después mirar hacia otra de las esquinas del camión. Vio a otro chico, de casi su edad abrazando a uno un poco más joven. Los conocía de vista, ya que ambos habían vivido junto con él en la abadía. Pudo leer de los labios del mayor palabras de aliento, mientras que el otro se abrazaba efusivamente a su pecho. Los labios del pequeño estaban de un tono azulado, probablemente gracias a la hipotermia que el frío, su delgada ropa y la lluvia le habían causado.

Para Yuriy, no era un secreto el hecho de que aquellos dos jóvenes eran amantes, los había visto en los pasillos, en los rincones de la vieja construcción profesándose su amor mediante besos ocultos. La realidad de ambos era deprimente, ya que a pesar de que probablemente éstos fuesen sus últimos momentos juntos, ni así podrían demostrarse su amor abiertamente, a menos que quisieran recibir muecas de asco y, si tenían peor suerte, un tiro en la nuca por parte de los soldados.

Un vuelco en el corazón del pelirrojo surgió de repente al leer de los labios del mayor unas significativas palabras que él, secretamente, anhelaba.

— Te amo. — Le dijo con voz quebrada al pequeño, quien temblaba violentamente.

Trató de arroparlo aún más contra su cuerpo, intentando inútilmente de transmitirle un poco de calor. Los nazis habían invadido el gueto sin tregua y no habían dado oportunidad de que la gente se pusiera ropa abrigadora. Algunos seguían en sus delgadas pijamas o ni siquiera traían zapatos.

Yuriy suspiró, para después recordar que por suerte, él traía los suyos, así que miró hacia abajo, contemplando por un instante la punta de sus viejas botas, dándose cuenta de que le costaba sentir sus dedos en ellas. Trató de imaginarse que, de entre los forros de aquel calzado, se encontraba el frasco que contendría su último acto de desesperación.

Decidió mejor mirar nuevamente el paisaje a través de la lona, notando de que unas vías de tren comenzaban a asomarse en el suelo. Maldijo a su suerte, sabiendo que ésta era tan turbia como el cielo que se cernía sobre ellos y recordó con resignación aquella carta que había recibido, la cual le contaba toda la verdad sobre su destino final, volviendo aquella cápsula entre sus botas un aperitivo realmente tentador.

Aunque, internamente, Yuriy rogaba a los cielos que las horripilantes cosas que narraba aquella nota fueran sólo una mentira. Si ese sobre hubiese llegado tan sólo unas horas más pronto, ahora no tendría que estar en ese camión, apretujado en una caravana hacia el suicidio y con un montón de personas que, aunque supieran la verdad, se negarían a hacer algo al respecto.

Un par de horas más transcurrieron, horas en las que Yuriy tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no tambalearse gracias al terrible escozor de sus piernas. El paisaje se había transformado bastante, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de casas, pueblos e inclusive carreteras y dando paso a un frondoso bosque, muy típico del sur de Polonia. El pelirrojo podía ver a través de su hueco que las camionetas a los lados empezaban a bajar de velocidad, cosa que le provocó un escalofrío.

De pronto, el vehículo se frenó de una manera violenta, haciendo que todos los del interior perdieran el equilibrio unos momentos. Exclamaciones de sorpresa y queja surgieron, ya que, después de tantas horas parados, el dolor en los pies se había vuelto una tortura y el simple hecho de moverse implicaba un terrible malestar. Todos miraron hacia la puerta del camión, a la cual se había acercado un corpulento soldado, vistiendo un uniforme que Yuriy nunca había visto antes, pero portando en su brazo la franja de los nazis.

— ¡Abajo!

Gritó con aquella rasposa voz propia de los alemanes, agitando el rifle que llevaba en su mano. Resignados, los presos bajaron del camión, demasiado temerosos para inclusive mirar el paisaje a su alrededor. Todos fueron formados en filas de uno en uno. Murmullos de desconcierto se elevaron entre la gente, mientras múltiples soldados fuertemente armados rodearon a la multitud, apresurándoles para descender de los transportes.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco al ver la gran cantidad de camiones reunidos en ese lugar, al igual que la diversidad de personas que estaban allí. Pudo reconocer lenguas como el polaco, ruso, italiano, alemán e inclusive español, pero no vio a nadie que pudiera reconocer del gueto de Varsovia. De pronto, sintió una pesadez sobre él.

Volteó de reojo a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta de las extrañas miradas de algunos nazis, quienes parecían contrariados con él, seguramente a su apariencia andrógina. Apretó un poco los puños y simplemente se limitó a formarse al igual que sus compañeros, tratando de mantener la calma y sintiendo un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. Recordó aquellos casos en los que los soldados irrumpían en las casas y violaban indistintamente, tanto a mujeres como hombres jóvenes. Ahora volvía a maldecirse por su apariencia frágil y delgada, ya que sin duda lo hacía ver vulnerable.

Tratando de ignorar ese sopor, el pelirrojo miró a su alrededor. A unos cincuenta metros de su posición pudo distinguir una pequeña choza de madera algo vieja y alargada, al parecer una estación de tren abandonada. El bosque húmedo le causaba escalofríos, con el suelo cubierto por una espesa neblina y sus botas hundidas en el fango, haciéndole sentir sumamente vulnerable.

Los alemanes esperaban pacientemente a que terminaran de formarse, tan sólo presionándoles un poco. Yuriy calculó que allí habían alrededor de doscientas personas, todas sometidas bajo el temor de que aquellas boquillas de rifle escupiesen fuego contra ellos. El pelirrojo terminó siendo colocado en la sexta fila, casi en medio.

— ¡Dejen todos su objetos de valor aquí! - Escuchó el ojiazul a lo lejos, mientras veía que dos hombres empezaban a pasar por las filas, uno cargando una gran caja entre las manos y el otro gritando aquella orden en múltiples idiomas.

Dinero, pendientes, collares, relojes, todo tipo de cosas que puedan tener algo de valor debían ser dejadas en aquella caja sin siquiera preguntar el porqué, aunque eso no evitaba que algunos intentasen esconder sus posesiones desesperadamente. Algo sorprendido, el pelirrojo vio cómo uno de los hombres a su lado se tragaba su anillo de rubí de golpe…

Chasqueó la lengua, indignado y sintiendo un coraje hervir dentro de él. Inclusive en momentos en los que la vida misma está en riesgo, la gente seguía preocupándose de las cosas materiales…

Cuando finalmente fue su turno, aquel par de demonios se pararon delante del ojiazul, irguiéndose altamente. El de la caja se quedó unos pasos atrás, mientras el otro clavaba sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en el joven. Yuriy tan sólo miró con firmeza al hombre frente a él; le ganaba más de una cabeza de altura, ya que el pelirrojo no medía más del metro setenta, además que siendo tan joven todavía le falta mucho por crecer. Aquel alemán era intimidante, pero el ojiazul no permitió que el miedo le ganase.

— ¡Sus pertenencias! - Exigió el traductor con las manos detrás de la espalda.

— No llevo nada de valor. - Le susurró el pelirrojo, impasible y mostrando un férreo valor en su mirada.

El soldado levantó su gruesa mano y le tomó del cuello del abrigo, lanzándole una significativa mirada a su compañero, quien se acercó y le tendió un plumón rojo en la mano. Rápidamente, escribió una "R" a la altura de su pecho y le soltó, continuando su camino.

Al terminar esa penosa colecta, se les obligó a quedarse de pie frente a las vías, mientras que con el pasar de los minutos llegan más camiones militares, trayendo consigo muchísima más gente, mujeres, niños, jóvenes, hombres de familia, ancianos, negros, judíos, gitanos, polacos….

¿De dónde venían tantas personas?

La espera fue larga e incómoda, sobre todo porque había comenzado a llover de nuevo, aumentando el ya persistente frío en los prisioneros. Pasó una hora completa en la cual se quedan de pie, tan sólo contemplando las vías de tren. A pesar de tan cruda situación, la gente estaba en general tranquila. ¿Qué mentiras les habrían dicho para que no consideraran, siquiera un instante, el peligro que se asomaba sobre ellos? Yuriy mantuvo su vista fija en las vías, tan sólo contemplando el chispear de la lluvia sobre los charcos lodosos.

El frío era estremecedor, y la inclemente lluvia no ayudaba en absoluto. El pelirrojo observó que había muy pocos rastros de nieve en el bosque, así que debían estar alguna parte del sur del país, si no es que en la frontera... ¿Cracovia tal vez?

Sintió que el suelo empezaba a vibrar, al igual que la superficie de los charcos de agua. Dirigió su mirada hacia lo lejos y pudo ver cómo una nube de humo se alza entre las copas de los árboles, como si fuese la señal de un monstruo avecinándose.

Un enorme tren de carga se aproximó hacia la vieja estación, avanzando furioso sobre las vías. El corazón del ojiazul se estremecía al ver que aquella potente máquina empieza a detenerse justo delante de los prisioneros. Las cajas del transporte eran de un color café oscuro, llevando marcas de números sobre ellas. Estaban oxidadas y llenas de agujeros en el techo, la pintura muy despedazada por el descuido del tiempo y el metal rechinaba de una forma atroz, ensordeciendo los oídos.

Los nazis se dirigieron a los vagones y abrieron las puertas de par en par, mostrándoles que, efectivamente, era un tren de carga. Algunas cabinas ya tenían a varias personas en ellos, las cuales mostraban un rostro deplorable, con la ropa desalineada y sucia. No había asientos, tan sólo un piso pestilente, lleno de basura y residuos de algo que nadie se atrevía a adivinar. Las órdenes empezaron a alzarse rápidamente, por lo que a empujones, aquellos hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… aquellos seres humanos fueron introducidos como ganado a las terribles cajas fúnebres.

El pelirrojo se sintió ofuscado. Los nazis realmente eran idiotas, ¿Para qué hacer formar a toda esa gente si al último meterían a todo mundo a mares en las cabinas? Ni siquiera les habían contado, así que no tenía sentido, como todas las cosas que esos monstruos hacían.

Formado en otra fatídica fila masiva, Yuriy esperó pacientemente su turno para entrar, no sin antes darse cuenta de que había otros vagones que no se habían abierto en absoluto… ¿Llevarían alguna carga? Había mucha gente que preguntaba con desesperación a los soldados hacia dónde se dirigían, pero éstos se mostraban herméticos y simulaban no entender el idioma en el que les hablaban.

La situación era demasiado extraña. Aquellos brutos ayudaban a las mujeres a subir a los vagones casi de forma amable, haciéndolo igual con los ancianos y los niños, pero aun así la tensión entre la multitud era demasiada.

Al ojiazul le tocó entrar en un vagón que ya tenía gente, junto con un pequeño grupo de diez. Un hombre se había ofrecido a ayudarle a subir, pero el pelirrojo se mostró indignado y se negó a tal favor. En total eran ochenta y tres. Ochenta y tres personas en un vagón destinado para nueve caballos, apretados los unos contra los otros.

Las condiciones de la gente que ya estaba en los vagones era espantosa, desde los niños hasta los ancianos. Todos olían muy mal al igual que la cabina, la cual estaba resbalosa y húmeda. En una de las esquinas había un par de cubetas, una vacía y otra que hedía espantosamente, seguramente llena de desechos humanos.

Los recién llegados mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral después de que las puertas hubiesen sido cerradas. No querían acercarse a los que ya estaban allí debido al terrible olor, además de que muchos parecían estar algo enfermos. Yuriy no se sentía particularmente incómodo, más bien sentía pena, tratando de no imaginarse las difíciles condiciones que tuvieron que pasar para haber terminado en tales circunstancias.

Había personas que traían lujosos sacos de pieles y maletas muy caras, objetos que ahora estaban manchados por la suciedad, lo que le dejaba todavía más en claro al pelirrojo que ni siquiera el dinero podía comprar la dignidad de la gente.

La estancia del tren afortunadamente duró unas pocas horas, aunque fueron terribles. Los niños lloraban todo el tiempo, algunos afectados de forma abominable por la escarlatina y la fiebre, mientras un anciano vomitaba constantemente debido al mal olor del vagón.

Ya caída la noche, finalmente el tren comenzó a detenerse. Todos miraron congelados hacia las puertas, las cuales se abrieron abruptamente. Una brillante luz les cegó, causando un dolor terrible en sus ojos ante la intensidad de la misma. A pesar de que era un alivio por fin tener un poco de aire fresco, liberándolos de aquel sopor infernal, el paisaje frente a ellos era muy poco alentador.

— ¡Salgan!

Se los ordenó, a lo que aquellas personas se limitaron a obedecer dócilmente. Yuriy escuchó a la gente exclamar ingenuas frases de alivio, sintiéndose un poco asqueado debido a la seguridad de las mismas.

— _El viaje fue horrendo, pero por fin… hemos llegado…_

— _Muero por un plato de comida._

— _Debemos buscar a tus abuelos, ¡No deben estar lejos!_

Yuriy bajó del vagón, siendo empujado por la multitud de forma desordenada. Pero aun así, esto no le impidió contemplar el terrible paisaje, el cual era poco alentador. Altos muros se alzaban alrededor de ellos, coronados con alambradas de púas, mientas los enormes reflectores de luz se colocaban sobre aquellas bardas que separaba las vías del tren con un futuro incierto. Al centro de aquel perímetro de concreto habían dos enormes rejas metálicas, por las cuales no podía divisarse nada gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. Se sintió un poco abrumado al ver la cantidad de personas que han bajado de los vagones, casi temiendo una cantidad acercada a los ochocientos.

El lugar estaba custodiado por alrededor de cincuenta soldados, los cuales llevaban largos y pesados rifles, sin contar los tiradores que se ocultaban entre los reflectores de luz. Una nueva formación fue llevada a cabo, en la cual fueron separados los hombres de las mujeres.

¿Cómo eran capaces, siendo tan pocos, controlar con tanta facilidad a una multitud?

Un puñado de soldados preguntaron por los enfermos, ordenándoles mostrarse para poder recibir atención médica. Yuriy no se lo habría creído de no ser que había seis ambulancias esperando a lado de los vagones, pero debido a que no pensaba bajar la guardia, no se quejó en ningún momento de algún malestar. La gente se aglutinó en las ambulancias, muchos de ellos sólo tenían males menores, pero después de estar tanto tiempo encerrados realmente usarían cualquier excusa para ser examinados.

Sorprendentemente, todos fueron aceptados en las ambulancias, las cuales comenzaron a partir en cuanto se llenaban.

De pronto, un grupo de soldados, formados en dos filas de seis salieron de las puertas. Uno de ellos cargaba una mesa y otro una silla, mientras un hombre vestido con un elegante saco, lleno de condecoraciones, les sacó el paso. Era alto y de porte bastante frío, complexión robusta, cabello oscuro cortado a la marinera y unos penetrantes ojos negros que denotaban una personalidad severa. Al mirarlo, Yuriy sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Aquellos nazis colocaron la mesa y la silla frente a la fila humana, llamándoles para ponerse delante de aquel hombre, quien tomó asiento y tiró un montón de papeles sobre la tabla. La primera persona frente a él, un pequeño niño que no pasaba de los nueve años, temblaba debido al inclemente frío. Su madre apretaba sus hombros detrás de él, tratando de transmitirle un poco de valor ante el severo aspecto de aquel nazi.

El hombre colocó sus pesados ojos sobre el niño, mostrando una dura mueca de indiferencia. Con voz firme y marcada, exclamó alzando el pulgar.

— ¡A la izquierda! – Gritó, mientras la madre del pequeño sentía que las piernas le temblaban al ser separada de su hijo, pero el temor que le infundía aquel hombre le impedía replicar en absoluto.

— ¡A la derecha! – Exclamó al mirar a la mujer, quien resignadamente caminó en la dirección indicada, dando un último vistazo a su pequeño, quien era recibido por un grupo de soldados. El nazi anotó en uno de los papeles algún tipo de información, para después proseguir con la selección.

Aquel monstruo no paró ni un instante. A los niños y a los viejos se les ordenaba automáticamente a la izquierda, mientras a los hombres y mujeres que rebasaban los 14 años se les ordenaba a la derecha, los cuales debían esperar de pie junto a una fila de soldados que volvían a formarles. Curiosamente, el selector sólo anotaba algo en los papeles cuando enviaba a la gente a la derecha.

Entonces llegó el turno del ojiazul. Al acercarse, pudo notar aquellas medallas en sus ropas, sin duda eran muchas y significaban logros importantes, mientras que el abrigo estaba sumamente pulcro y podía distinguir el olor a musk desprendiéndose de éste. La piel se le erizó al ver cómo el nazi le recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo con aquellos penetrantes ojos. Parecía confundido, aunque con un extraño brillo en su mirada, cosa que le hizo apretar un poco los puños debido al estrés.

— ¿Hombre o mujer? – Preguntó en su tosco tono de voz, algo ronco y muy propio de aquellos alemanes que gritaban demasiado. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja y mostró una mueca de molestia.

— ¿Qué acaba de decir? – Contestó, mostrando más enojo que confusión en su tono de voz, dejando en claro que aquella respuesta fue más bien una inconformidad hacia lo que consideraba una ofensa para él.

Ante esto, el rostro del nazi mostró un gesto de furia inmedible, para después levantarse abruptamente de la silla y acercarse a brutales zancadas hacia el pelirrojo. Su mano se levantó rápidamente, para después soltar un fuerte golpe directo a la cara.

— ¡¿Quién te crees para burlarte de mí?!

Exclama con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo, mientras la gente detrás del pelirrojo lanzaba gemidos de sorpresa, pero incapaces de moverse de su lugar. La fuerza del golpe había sido bastante, lo suficiente para reventar el labio inferior de Yuriy y hacerlo sangrar, pero aun así, él no se movió de su lugar. Sorprendido, aquel nazi vio que el pelirrojo elevaba el rostro hacia él y clavaba su mirada sobre la suya. En los gélidos ojos del joven no había un ápice de miedo, cosa que le hizo estremecer.

De pronto, su mano se elevó de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia el cuello del saco de Yuriy, jalándolo hacia él. El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que la otra mano del nazi se colocó sobre sus ropas, abriéndolas de golpe y reventando los bonotes de su abrigo. El siniestro hombre miró con interés el pecho del ojiazul, sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

— Hombre. – Susurró, para después soltarlo y regresar a su lugar en la mesa.

Yuriy sintió que su estómago se revolvía ante el tono de voz con el que lo había dicho, sin saber cómo interpretarlo. ¿Acaso ese hombre se sentiría asqueado por su apariencia, o habría visto algo más…?

El ojiazul sintió que su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada. Los nazis eran unos homofóbicos por excelencia, y la verdad no habría motivo por el cual un joven con apariencia femenina fuese menos repugnante para ellos… pero aun así, no tenía miedo. No tenía miedo de morir en ese mismo instante, ya fuese a golpes o con un tiro en la cabeza, ya que el verdadero temor lo había consumido en el gueto de Varsovia, con la idea de que tarde o temprano, de día o de noche, aquellos cerdos llamados nacionalsocialistas vendrían a arrebatarle la vida de la forma más atroz posible, sin mencionar que no tenía nada ni a nadie a quién perder.

Nada podía hacerle sentir miedo, al menos no cuando se trataba de jugar con su vida.

Aquel hombre abrió los labios lentamente, preparando la sentencia del joven. Estaba a sólo un suspiro de condenarle, cuando se escucha la bocina de un automóvil rechinar sonoramente, logrando la atención de todos en el campo. El nazi se levanta de inmediato, reconociendo un camión que se acercaba hacia el lugar a buena velocidad, entrando por encima de las vías del tren y ondeando unas elegantes banderas en el capote.

El pelirrojo reconoció aquel pequeño camión de inmediato, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, acompañado de una sensación mucho más densa que la de tener que mirar al seleccionador a los ojos. El auto se abrió paso entre la gente y los soldados, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la mesa. Un soldado corrió a abrir la puerta, para de ella bajar el Comandante Hiwatari, luciendo pulcramente impecable de pies a cabeza. Yuriy miró de vuelta al seleccionador, quien parecía haberse encogido en tan sólo unos segundos.

Aquel macabro hombre parecía temblar con la mera presencia de Hiwatari, encorvándose y desapareciendo de su rostro cualquier tipo de confianza. El bicolor miraba a ambos sujetos y colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, para después caminar hacia ellos, siendo escoltado por varios soldados más. El seleccionador se irguió de golpe al verlo tan cerca, alzando su brazo firmemente.

— ¡Heil Hitler!

Gritó con el pecho inflado. El bicolor tan sólo lo miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado, ignorando el saludo por completo y carraspeando, divertido ante la escena que se ha formado alrededor de ellos. Estaba realmente intrigado, ya que había podido ver un poco de la escena desde su auto escondido en la oscuridad del bosque, ¿Cómo es que un joven huérfano podía armar tal escándalo? Dio unos pasos ligeros hasta el pelirrojo, inclinando su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. Yuriy sintió, por unos instantes, que sus rodillas flaqueaban. Aquel hombre era mucho más alto que él, y sin duda las proporciones de sus cuerpos eran muy distintas. Tampoco faltaba recalcar que el nazi le llevaría fácilmente diez años de edad.

El bicolor miró las ropas deshechas del pelirrojo, junto con la herida sangrante de sus labios. Sus ojos carmesíes se clavaron nuevamente sobre los gélidos azules del más joven, a lo que ambos sintieron una enorme tensión entre ellos.

— Derecha.

Ordenó el bicolor con uno tono de voz extremadamente calmado. Un poco sorprendido, el pelirrojo dio un pequeño sobresalto y se dirigió hacia la fila indicada, siendo recibido por un silencio sepulcral de parte de la gente que ya estaba allí, pero no sin antes mirar hacia atrás, viendo cómo el comandante y el seleccionador empezaban a cruzar algunas palabras.

Un par de horas después, la selección por fin terminaba, dejando a todos los presos todavía más helados y hambrientos de lo que ya estaban al haber llegado a tan extraño lugar. Las puertas metálicas en medio de las bardas se empezaron a abrir, en tanto que algunos reflectores de luz apuntan hacia aquella dirección.

Todas las personas enviadas a la fila izquierda comenzaron a ser trepados en las ambulancias, formando unas ligeras esperanzas en aquellos que se quedaban detrás. Dentro de sí mismos, suplicaban que sus seres queridos fuesen llevados a un sitio adecuado para sus frágiles cuerpos.

Los nazis empezaron a ladrar órdenes nuevamente, separando primeramente a los hombres de las mujeres. Éstas últimas fueron guiadas hacia el otro lado de las vías por un grupo de los soldados, haciéndoles perderse entre la neblina sin dejar rastro, al igual que todos esos ancianos y niños que partieron horas atrás.

Después, el resto de los soldados hicieron que las filas de varones avanzaran hacia las puertas, entrando lentamente en aquel mundo desconocido al que habían sido llevados a la fuerza. Muchos no tenían ni idea de que, detrás de esos muros de concreto y púas, sucumbiría toda la dignidad que aún quedaba en ellos. A paso suave, el pelirrojo caminó junto a la multitud, siendo encandilado nuevamente por aquellas enormes lámparas. Antes de cruzar por las viejas puertas, el ojiazul volvió a mirar hacia atrás, contemplando la rojiza mirada del comandante Hiwatari por sólo unos instantes, la cual no parecía quitársele de encima.

Al regresar la vista hacia el frente, se encontró con el interior de aquel siniestro lugar. La cantidad de personas que habían sido seleccionadas a la derecha rebasaba los quinientos invidividuos, pero aun así, el silencio que había entre ellos era casi sepulcral. El sitio al que les habían traído no era más que una gran extensión de terreno, cercada con púas y rejas de alambre, pero la pesada neblina reptando en el suelo y el sonido de la misma deslizándose por entre los árboles la volvía un espectáculo espantoso, además que los reflectores de luz creaban marcadas sombras tanto en la tierra como en los rostros de todos los que estaban allí.

En el sitio se alzaban tres filas de barracas, unas casonas alargadas de un solo piso, hechas de madera y marcadas con un número blanco en cada una. Las filas de prisioneros no se rompieron y el silencio permaneció firme, hasta que las puertas detrás de aquellos infortunados hombres se cerraron a sus espaldas con un intenso rechinido.

Los murmullos comenzaron a elevarse entre la gente, mientras Yuriy tan sólo contemplaba a su alrededor, viendo que de una de las barracas salían varios hombres muy extraños. Estaban sumamente delgados, vestidos con lo que parecían ser unos trajes de reos, rayados a blanco y negro y encima, la cabeza rapada. Se veían bastante sucios y demacrados, como si no hubiesen dormido en días. Aquellas personas cargaban entre sus manos diversas tijeras, bolsas de tela y un par de sillas, acercándose a los nuevos prisioneros rápidamente, quienes se sobresaltaron con la presencia de esos hombres. Parecían macabros fantasmas en medio de la espesa noche y la fría neblina.

Uno a uno, los presos fueron obligados a sentarse dándoles la espalda a aquellos hombres de traje de rayas, quienes empezaron a cortarles el cabello de forma sumamente descuidada, para después colocar todo el cabello en los sacos de tela. Se veía que no sabían lo que hacían, pero esto es lo que tenía con menor cuidado al pelirrojo.

Los hombres jóvenes, desesperados se cubrieron la cabeza con lo primero que se hallaban, avergonzados de su nueva apariencia, mientras el pelirrojo se limitaba a analizar la situación. ¿Y qué si perdía el cabello? Lo último que le importaba ahora era su apariencia y mucho menos algo que crecería pronto, muy a pesar de que siempre había sido una persona totalmente pulcra.

Llegando su momento de sentarse en aquella silla y despedirse de su hermoso cabello, sintió un poco de reticencia. Su cabello era un atributo que siempre le gustó de sí mismo, ya que sin duda era un tono poco común. A diferencia de los pelirrojos normales, éste no era anaranjado, sino que rayaba en un inusual carmesí cobrizo.

Al acercarse a su nuevo peluquero, pudo notar un triángulo verde en sus ropas, al igual que el otro hombre que también estaba cortando el pelo a los prisioneros, sintiendo curiosidad acerca del significado del mismo. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento, cuando una pesada mano le jala de los cabellos con violencia, alejándolo de la silla con brutalidad.

— ¡No le cortes el pelo a este! – Gritó aquel hombre que había violentado al pelirrojo, un soldado común. Soltó a Yuriy instantes después, haciéndole tambalear un poco.

El hombre de rayas se muestra dudoso, a punto de replicar esa nueva orden y temiendo por su vida al dar un paso en falso. La furia en los ojos del soldado no se hacen esperar, por lo que saca de su cinturón una porra y le inserta un fuerte golpe al pobre sujeto justo en el rostro, quien cae al piso ante la brutalidad del ataque.

— ¡Aprenda a obedecerme cerdo asqueroso! – Gritó con furia el soldado, para después abalanzarse sobre el indefenso hombre, empezando a propinarle una golpiza. Yuriy miró esto horrorizando, siendo salpicado en sus prendas por la sangre del prisionero.

— ¡NO, BASTA! – En una muestra de genuino valor, el pelirrojo sujetó el brazo del soldado, colgándose de él y tratando de parar la brutal paliza, a lo que el fornido hombre enrabia todavía más.

— ¡Suéltame, puta! – Gritó cabreado y agitando su brazo con violencia, logrando zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo. – ¡Regresa a las filas si no quieres que te rompa el cráneo!

Finaliza, para después soltar un garrotazo más al prisionero de rayas, quien yació en el piso, sangrante y repleto de golpes atroces. Al ver que el soldado se retiraba sin siquiera tocarlo, el aire volvió a los pulmones del pelirrojo, quien siguió la fila de sus compañeros ya rapados de forma resignada, los cuales no podían decir una palabra ante el brutal ataque. En todo el viaje, aquellos nazis no habían mostrado salvajismo hasta ese momento, seguramente una táctica para mantener a la muchedumbre tranquila, pero ahora que estaban allí, tras esas rejas y con múltiples rifles apuntándoles, no había forma de sublevarse.

Tras un par de horas más de estar de pie ante el helado clima, todos los reos terminaron con las cabezas calvas, algunos llegando a mirar al pelirrojo con un poco de envidia por aún conservar esa espesa melena roja. Después de que el último muchacho fuera trasquilado, se les empujó a los chicos más jóvenes, quienes no rebasaran los dieciséis años, hacia una de las barricadas, la cual medía a lo mucho tres metros de alto y unos quince de largo.

Obviamente, el ojiazul no fue la excepción. Se les obligó a entrar, eran aproximadamente cuarenta jóvenes y el lugar algo reducido, pero pudieron acomodarse en dos filas con medio metro de separación cada uno. Al pelirrojo le toco justo la fila principal, en la cual habían alineadas diversas cajas vacías y de gran tamaño frente a ellos. El piso de madera estaba húmedo y sucio, un detalle que empezaba a volverse costumbre en todo lo que llegaban a pisar los pies de Yuriy, pero al menos, en esa casucha no hacía tanto frío como afuera.

Cinco sujetos armados y vestidos con el uniforme de la SS entraron en el edificio, colocándose delante de los reos quienes les miraron en total silencio. El ojiazul sintió un extraño sobresalto en su pecho al darse cuenta que vienen escoltando al Comandante Hiwatari. El bicolor se para justamente delante de él, acomodándose sus costosos guantes de piel y mirando a todos los que estaban en aquella habitación, al parecer ignorando totalmente al joven frente a él.

— En este momento… – Gritó el ojicarmín con ese tono de voz fuerte y varonil, siendo sus palabras repetidas por otro soldado en diferentes idiomas. – Todos van a ser sometidos a una rigurosa inspección, así que necesitamos de toda su cooperación para no tener que tomar medidas más estrictas. Por favor, desvístanse por completo y dejen absolutamente todas sus pertenencias en éstas cajas.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero a pesar de todo, el simple hecho de ver a esos nazis armados mirando amenazadoramente les hace sucumbir ante todo y obedecer órdenes dócilmente. Todos, a excepción del pelirrojo, empiezan a desvestirse.

El bicolor ve con una expresión de disgusto la desobediencia de Yuriy, quien simplemente se limita a mantener sus ojos fijos en el suelo, apretando los puños con fuerza. Uno de los soldados se acerca hacia él a zancadas, mirándolo de forma furibunda.

— ¡Hágalo ya! – Grita, alzando su garrote y meneándolo frente al ojiazul, quien tan sólo alzó el rostro.

— No tengo nada de valor. – Vuelve a repetir el ojiazul en un perfecto alemán. Su voz es suave y tranquila, pero sin mostrar en ningún momento una señal de temor.

Con el rostro enrojecido, aquel porro es arrojado con violencia sobre el abdomen de Yuriy, quien lo recibe inesperadamente. Un grito de dolor se ahogó en su garganta, mientras sus piernas se doblan ante la falta de aire. Sorprendentemente, no cayó de rodillas, tan sólo se mantuvo de pie, tratando de aguantar las arcadas en su vientre.

Justo cuando intentaba enderezarse, otro golpe es tirado pero hacia su costado. El dolor le llega hasta el hueso y sus costillas resienten el impacto, pero aún así, se niega a caer.

"_Mi orgullo es lo último que me queda, y moriré con él intacto."_

Pensó para sí mismo el ojiazul, en tanto que veía cómo el soldado se enojaba todavía más ante su resistencia. Sus dedos se entierran en los cabellos del pelirrojo, quien se muerde los labios para no exclamar ni un solo ruido, tan sólo mirando bravamente a los ojos de su agresor. El silencio en la casona es absoluto, puesto que no existía nadie que tuviera el valor para detener al nazi y proteger la vida que Yuriy, quien sin dudar, la había arriesgado allá afuera por un completo desconocido.

— ¡Basta!

Aquella voz profunda detuvo la golpiza, provocando un sentimiento de frustración dentro del ojiazul, incapaz de descifrar las intenciones del bicolor. ¿Qué es lo que quería ese hombre de alguien como él, un simple huérfano de apenas dieciséis años?

— Llévelo a mi oficina, ahí le haré la inspección. – Indicó el ojicarmín, para después dirigirse hacia la salida de la barraca.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y le toma de un brazo con fuerza para comenzar a jalar al pelirrojo del lugar, sin darle siquiera tiempo a reponerse de la golpiza. En cuanto salieron de aquel sitio, Yuriy pudo ver el horizonte, empezando a iluminarse tenuemente con el resplandor del Sol. En poco tiempo amanecería, y la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas le provocaba una sensación de que tal vez no vería ese alba.

¿Cuál era la suerte de aquellos jóvenes que se habían quedado dentro de esa choza, totalmente desnudos y a merced de las crueles criaturas que se hacían pasar por seres humanos? La respuesta era demasiado incierta para el pelirrojo, quien vio cómo un grupo de diez nazis más entraban a la barraca, totalmente armados.

Siguieron andando un poco más cruzando todo el lugar, usando el camino que se formaba entre las barracas. Todo estaba aún muy oscuro, por lo que le era difícil al pelirrojo hacerse una buena idea del sitio. Llegaron hasta uno de los muros de concreto, en el que se alzaba una puerta metálica más, de barrotes sólidos y gruesos.

"_Arbeit Macht Frei" (El trabajo te hace libre)_ – Rezaba aquel letrero metálico sobre la puerta, como si estuviese dando un respiro de esperanza a todo aquel que entrase allí.

— Entonces… es verdad – Susurró el bello pelirrojo en un tono de voz muy bajo, hablándose en su idioma natal.

Aquellos rumores que tanto había escuchado en el gueto fueron ciertos. Eran una mezcla de alentadores y espeluznantes, ya que la gente decía que los alemanes habían creado campos de trabajo, en donde personas de los países conquistados eran llevados allí para servir distintos propósitos. Otros decían que sólo eran campos de exterminio, pero aquellos que creían esta teoría eran considerados locos.

A pesar de haber arrasado con su guerra, Alemania seguía siendo considerado un país culto y de progreso, muy a pesar de sus ideas radicales y antisemitas, por lo que la mayoría de las personas se negaban a creer los peores rumores sobre dichos campos.

El soldado soltó al ojiazul para dirigirse hacia aquellas puertas y abrirlas, las cuales lo hicieron rechinando pesadamente. Del otro lado, Yuriy vio un gran edificio, de dos pisos de alto y hecho a base de piedra y concreto, bastante limpio por fuera y muy diferente al chiquero que estaban dejando atrás.

Aquel hombre volvió a sujetarle de brazo sin cuidado alguno, apretando todavía más su lacerada piel. Ambos caminaron rápidamente hacia el edificio y entraron en él a través de la pesada puerta de madera. Era un lugar amplio, lleno de escritorios repletos de papeles, máquinas de escribir y lámparas encendidas por todos lados. Parecía una oficina común, a excepción que, en un costado del edifico, reposaba un estante repleto de armas.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, algo normal debido a la hora que era. El pelirrojo aprovechó para dar una rápida mirada al reloj de pared y darse cuenta que son las cuatro y media de la mañana, sorprendiéndose un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó el gueto de Varsovia? Posiblemente sólo un día, pero la tensión y el terrible estrés de todo lo que había pasado le había quitado la noción del tiempo.

A espaldas del soldado y Yuriy, entró el Comandante de golpe, cargando bajo el brazo un fólder con un montón de papeles. Al llegar a ellos, le hizo una indicación al soldado para que le siguiera, a lo que éste le obedece dócilmente. Una vez más, el dolor en el brazo del pelirrojo es lacerante.

— ¡Joder, suélteme! – Gritó el hermoso ojiazul, soltándose del agarre del bruto, quien le miró con una mueca de total enojo.

Increíblemente, no le golpeó más, e inclusive le dejó caminar sin tomarlo del brazo. Parecía ser que el hombre se había tragado su rabia y la había llevado hacia sus puños, apretándolos con fuerza. Yuriy suspiró, aliviando al sentir su brazo de vuelta, pero lo que no se imaginaba, es que la mirada gélida del comandante sobre su subordinado era lo único que le había salvado para una buena paliza. Los tres caminaron hacia el fondo pasando por entre los escritorios, hasta llegar a una bonita y bien cuidada puerta de madera fina.

El bicolor introdujo unas llaves en la chapa y la abrió, para después pasar a la misma siendo seguido por los otros dos. Yuriy miró a su alrededor, observando lo pulcra que era aquella oficina personal. La decoración era discreta pero elegante, las paredes pintadas de un color rojo terracota y la mueblería caoba hacían una empatía cálida, logrando un grotesco contraste. Era un lugar extrañamente refinado para el infierno que representaba aquel campo de trabajo.

— Retírese.

Indicó el comandante, a lo que el soldado asintió ante esta orden e hizo un saludo militar, para después cerrar con fuerza la puerta a sus espaldas. Una vez solos, Hiwatari llegó hasta la silla detrás de su escritorio y se sentó pesadamente.

Un silencio pesado se colocó entre ellos por casi un minuto, en el cual el bicolor aprovechó para acomodar los papeles que tenía en la mesa y empezar a dejarlos en los cajones del mueble, siendo observado con incredulidad por parte del ojiazul. ¿Cómo es que podía mostrarse tan fresco siendo las cuatro de la mañana? Se preguntaba Ivanov, quien sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería debido al cansancio. Estaba hambriento, con la ropa sucia y los pies le dolían de forma abominable tras todas esas horas de pie. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar su suplicio?

El bicolor terminó de dejar limpio el escritorio, para después colocar sobre él el fólder que había llevado bajo el brazo. Sacó un Zippo del bolsillo de su elegante saco y procedió a encender un cigarrillo, aspirando el humo profundamente. Su mirada carmesí se posó nuevamente sobre el pelirrojo, mirándole de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué coños hace de pie? ¡Siéntese! – Ordenó, a lo que el pelirrojo lo miró con una mueca de desconcierto.

¿Sentarse?... ¿En dónde? ¡No había ni una silla en aquella oficina! Definitivamente todos los nazis estaban mal de la cabeza. El bicolor comenzó a ojear el documento, leyéndolo rápidamente y sonriendo de lado al pasar algunas páginas, a lo que Yuriy se resignó a quedarse de pie frente a él, tan sólo observándolo.

— Yuriy Ivanov. Dieciséis años. – Leyó el nazi en el documento, descolocando al pelirrojo. – Huérfano desde los doce, cuyos padres murieron en el bombardeo a Varsovia en 1939.

El ojiazul se limitó a resoplar. ¿Cómo es que esos malditos que a veces parecían tan desorganizados, tenían el poder de sacar información de hasta debajo de las piedras? Aquel hombre continuó leyendo el documento en silencio, tan sólo prestándole atención a las hojas amarillentas.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Cuestionó con seriedad Ivanov, harto del silencio y sin despegar su azul mirada del comandante, quien le vio con una ceja alzada ante la repentina pregunta. El bicolor dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y colocó sus codos en el escritorio, enlazando sus manos y recargando su barbilla en ellas.

— Lo que yo quiera con usted, o con su vida, no es asunto suyo. – Respondió con simpleza. – Usted está aquí para que le haga una inspección, así que eso es lo que haremos.

¿Ahora su propia vida no era asunto suyo? En esos momentos, Yuriy de verdad tuvo ganas de romperle el florero que estaba en la mesa justo en la cara. ¡¿Quién coños se creían esos hombres, explotando de ego ante su poder?! Apretó los dientes ante el monstruo que tenía ante él, quien tan sólo sonrió de medio lado ante su reacción.

— Comencemos con la inspección. – Finalizó, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y acercándose al pelirrojo, quien permaneció inmutable ante la cercanía. – Quítese la ropa.

Ordenó, pero Yuriy no se movió, tan sólo clavó sus ojos azules en aquel hombre que ahora empezaba a detestar, al igual que a cualquier otro nazi. El rostro de Hiwatari se transformó de forma escalofriante, volviéndose sumamente gélido.

Un golpe con el revés de la mano se estrelló justo en la mejilla del pelirrojo, tumbándolo en el suelo. Esta vez, no pudo hacer nada para resistir el golpe, ya que los que le habían dado anteriormente sí que le habían dejado maltrecho… sin contar que la fuerza de éste fue mucho mayor. El hilo de sangre brotó nuevamente de su labio, manchando el pulcro suelo de la oficina.

— ¡Maldito cerdo!

Exclamó con rabia aún en el piso, pero antes de poder siquiera defenderse, Kai ya le tenía sometido. Sentándose en cuclillas sobre él, le tomó del saco y la playera al mismo tiempo, y después las jaló con fuerza hacia los lados, rasgándolas para descubrir sus hombros y pecho.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo, sonriendo con sorna. – Tiene un cuerpo hermoso, joven Ivanov. Lástima que ahora esté marcado por ese horrendo tatuaje.

Una alabarda de unos siete centímetros se cruzaba con el martillo, acompañados de una esplendorosa estrella. La marca de la unión soviética estaba dibujada justo bajo sus costillas en una intensa tinta roja, contrastando poderosamente con su albina piel.

— _Ublyudok… (Bastardo…)_ – Susurró el pelirrojo, ahora utilizando su lengua materna, un ruso muy suave, perfectamente combinable con la apariencia de Yuriy. El bicolor tan sólo mantuvo la sonrisa ante el insulto.

— Obviamente no eres un soldado. Eres demasiado joven y tampoco eres judío, ya que un tatuaje en tu piel es una aberración para los de raza sucia… – El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante la capacidad de discernimiento del bicolor – Me pregunto si acaso tu padre fue un soviético encubierto, eso sería una verdadera pena para ti.

Continuó, bajando sus manos hacia los pantalones del ojiazul, quien sintió que se le helaba la sangre al sentir aquellas manos "inspeccionando" su cuerpo. Se sintió vulnerable y débil ante aquel hombre, quien sin dudar era mucho más fuerte, pero aun así no le daría el gusto de que lo viese flaquear. Al ver el rostro tan duro de Ivanov, Kai sacó un revólver de entre sus ropas y jaló el seguro, haciendo un eco mortal en la habitación.

La boquilla del arma bajó hasta el vientre del pelirrojo, apuntando directamente a su entrepierna y haciendo sudar al pelirrojo, quien ahora le miró con una mueca de rabia oprimida, logrando que el bicolor se divirtiera todavía más.

— No tienes idea de las cosas que le hacemos aquí a los cerdos soviéticos como tú… – Susurró, bajando su rostro hacia el del Ivanov y dejándolo a escasos centímetros del suyo. – Será mejor que empieces a cooperar y te quites toda la ropa que traes encima.

Con ésta última amenaza, el comandante se puso de pie nuevamente, alejándose del pelirrojo y poniendo el revólver en la mesa, para después caminar hacia su silla.

— No me haga perder más el tiempo, así que…

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Yuriy ya estaba delante de la mesa, sujetando el revólver firmemente entre sus manos. Los ojos carmesíes del alemán se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos ante la velocidad del joven, quien parecía ser mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Aquel revólver tembló entre las manos del pelirrojo, quien miraba con los ojos cristalizados al hombre frente a él.

— Jamás… te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo. – Susurró, lleno de rabia.

Hiwatari tan sólo se quedó quieto, sin pronunciar palabra. Sus miradas se cruzaron con ferocidad, luchando en una batalla de poder que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Era intenso, como si ambos pudiesen mirar hacia el alma del otro y devorarse con sólo ello.

El pecho de Yuriy subía y bajaba agitadamente, con el corazón bombeando sangre poderosamente, mientras el Comandante tenía un extraño sentimiento ante la criatura frente a él, quien tenía una apariencia tan extraña. Era hermoso.

— Yo… – Soltaron los labios del ruso, sumamente temblorosos, sintiendo que el mundo se le escurría entre los dedos. ¿Así se sentía tener en tus manos la vida de una persona? Podría matarlo en ese instante, por supuesto, ¿Pero y luego qué…?

— Ivanov… – Susurró el bicolor en un tono de voz muy suave, casi tranquilo, en tanto que el pelirrojo comenzaba a bajar un poco el arma, indeciso.

— ¡Comandante! ¡¿Por qué no nos ha avisado que…?!

Todos en la habitación quedaron congelados. Una hermosa mujer, rubia como un ángel, acababa de entrar abruptamente a la oficina, mirando con los ojos desorbitados al pelirrojo, quien apuntaba el revólver directamente a su superior. La ira en los cristalinos ojos de aquella mujer estalló, mientras una gota de sudor frío bajaba por la sien de Hiwatari.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/f: **Espero y les haya gustado n_n ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!


End file.
